Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Bild thumb|Danke-Bild von COMMANDER JANGO. Hi, Ani, Hier ist nochmal COMMANDER JANGO. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht. Hör mal, ich habe, sozusagen als Bedankung für deine Hilfe, das Bild Ani.jpg auf deiner Benutzerseite hochgeladen. Ich dachte, es wäre eine Verschönerung deiner Seite Bild:;-).gif. Du kannst es ja wieder löschen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Sei mir nicht böseCOMMANDER JANGO 16:27, 22.September 2007 (CEST) :In der Regel ändert man nichts an den Benutzerseiten anderer User...aber du hattest ja nichts böses im Sinn also ist es denke ich nicht schlimm. Falls du die Seiten anderer Verbessern willst, schreib ihnen deinen Vorschlag doch auf deren Disku. Darth Tobi 16:31, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hallo! Das mit dem Bild ist lieb gemeint, aber die Gestaltung meiner Seite ist dann doch meine Sache :) Aber es ist nett, dass du mir was zurückgeben möchtest. Danke! Als kleiner Trost bleibt das Danke-Bild in dieser Diskussion verewigt ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:34, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Entschuldigung Tut mir Leid, das mit dem Bild. Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Aber danke das du es nicht gelöscht hast, sondern als "Dankeschönbild" auf deiner Disskusionsseite gelassen hast. Wie kann man eigentlich solche Videos wie von YouTube, Clipfish oder My Video downloaden? Sorry, COMMANDER JANGO 17:03, 22.September 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst sie nicht runterladen aber in Seiten einbinden...ich such dir eben den Code raus... Darth Tobi 17:27, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Das geht wie folgt:Video Code oder Video Code Den Code findest du oben in der URL Leiste, Bsp: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='0dykGRGzzVA'&mode=related&search= Darth Tobi 17:31, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) *@Commander Jango: Du musst nicht immer ein neue Überschrift bei deinen Kommentaren machen. Du kannst eine laufende Diskussion einfach über den Link bearbeiten rechts neben jeder Überschrift fortführen. Schreibe seinen Kommentar einfach in den Quelltext unter die anderen und ab die Post. Wenn für jede Kleinigkeit eine Überschrift erstellt wird, kann das schnell unübersichtlich werden. Und das mit dem Bild ist schon in Ordnung, hast es ja nur lieb gemeint :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:15, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hier ist nochmal COMMANDER JANGO. Ich habe die Videos runtergeladen, wie es Darth Tobi gesgt hat. Ich habe ein kleines Problem. Ich hoffe das du mir helfen Kannst. Ich werde kein Bild als verschönerung nehmen.COMMANDER JANGO :Inwiefern soll ich dir denn helfen? Welches Problem hast du denn? :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:50, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich habe ein Problem mit dem Video "PIZZA WARS I". Ich habe es zwar heruntergeladen, wie es mir gesgt wurde, aber ich kann es nicht anschauen. Wenn du das Problem beseitigt hast, kannst du es dir natürlich anschauen. Schreib mir auf meiner Disku, wie du es fandest. PS: was war eigentlich damals mit Moddi (also Modgamers) los... ? Wegen welchen Virus? COMMANDER JANGO 17:12, 27.September 2007 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal kurz für unseren Ani, wenns ihm nichts ausmacht Bild:Grins.png. Das Video hast du richtig "runtergeladen", du kannst es dir nicht ansehen, weil es auf Youtube gelöscht wurde, dass kannst du ganz einfach nachprüfen, indem du zwei oder dreimal auf das video auf deiner Benutzerseite klickst. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage, was meinst du mit damals und was fürn Virus? Boba 17:18, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi, Hier ist COMMANDER JANGO Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht und du es nicht selber schon lange machen wolltest, könnte ich ja dieses "BÜROKRAT" in Klammern hinter deinem Username den Arikel dazu erstellen GRUß, COMMANDER JANGO :Ähm... naja... eigentlich ist das ein administrative Angelegenheit. Vielleicht solltest du das lieber den Admins überlassen. Irgendwann werden wir die Seite schon erstellen. Aber es ist wirklich nett von dir, dass du das machen willst. Ich kann ja mal die anderen Admins fragen, ob sie nichts dagegen haben. Ich kann dir dann sagen, ob du die Seite erstellen kannst. Ist das okay? Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:07, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hi Ani, könntest du mir bitte auch die Move-Rechte geben?--The Collector Audienz 17:10, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hallo The Collector! Ich habe dir nun move-Rechte gegeben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:12, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich fänds auch schön, wenn ich die auch haben könnte. --Finwe Disku 20:33, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Auch dir habe ich move-Rechte eingestellt. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie man diese einsetzen kann, kannst du mich gerne danach fragen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:48, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank. Meines Wissen nach kann man Artikel verschieben, indem man einfach auf Verschieben über dem Text klickt und dann den richtigen Namen eingibt. Ist das korrekt? --Finwe Disku 10:42, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Genau so geht das :) --Little Ani Admin 10:43, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Vielen Dank --The Collector Audienz 17:03, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Job Wolltest du nich ma die Rebell One machen? --Modgamers 14:37, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Öhm... ja! Will ich immer noch, aber ich habe einigen Sachen Vorrang gewährt :) Danke aber für die Erinnerung! Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:44, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hilfe bei meinem Wiki Hallo Ani, vielleicht weisst du ja schon, dass ich ein Wiki gemacht habe. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht eine Personen Vorlage machen kannst, ich habe nämlich leider keine Ahnung wie das geht. Also, sie sollte in etwa so aussehen, wie die Vorlage auf dieser Seite http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Drizzt und folgende Informationen enthalten: Name, Heimat, Rasse, Geburt, Tod, Beruf, Gesinnung, Besonderheiten. Außerdem sollte man, wie in der Jedipedia, ein Bild reintun können und die Größe verändern können. Vielleicht hast du ja mal Lust so eine Vorlage für mich zu machen (der Titel der Vorlage kann einfach Vorlage:Person sein). Ich bedanke mich schon mal bei dir und das ist der Link zu meiner Homepage: http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Faerunpedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:17, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Möglicherweise sind unsere Vorlagen mit deiner Wiki nicht kompatibel. Ich werde gerne mal danach schauen, aber sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn es heute, morgen und vielleicht auch übermorgen nicht klappt. Vorlagen zu machen ist nicht so einfach und da lasse ich mir gerne Zeit, aber die muss man natürlich auch haben :) Ich werde im Laufe der Woche auf jeden Fall ein Vorlage:Person für dich erstellt haben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:43, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank, dass ist nett von dir! ::PS: Das es nicht so einfach ist, habe ich gemerkt. Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:31, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank, Ani! Die Vorlage ist perfekt! Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 12:51, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) icq Hi, würdest du bitte mal in icq kommen, ich habe da etwas mit dir zu besprechen. MfG - Cody 20:05, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sag mal, Little Ani, braucht man die move Rechte auch, wenn man die eigene Diskussionsseite ins Archiv verschiebt? Ich habe das nämlich gemacht und jetzt erst erfahren, dass es diese move Rechte gibt. Gruss Ilya 15:07, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ne dafür brauchst du die nicht! Bei den Move Rechten kommt oben (wo Diskussion, Versionen, etc steht) Verschieben hinzu. Da klickst du drauf und du kannst Artikel verschieben. Darth Tobi 15:10, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Hi..ich lese, neben einigen anderen Sachen, gerade die Jedi-Padawan Reihe. Voller Verwunderung stieß ich in Band 7 "Der bedrohte Tempel" auf Seite 70 auf folgendes.. Obi-Wan wußte, daß sie nicht angreifen konnten, solange Xanatos im Wasser war. Wenn sie auch ins Wasser springen würden, würden ihre Lichtschwerter ausfallen, sobald die aktivierten Laserklingen das Naß berührten. Was nachher Bruck Chun ja auch passiert. Im Regen funktionieren die ja tadellos (Kamino..Jabiim). Kit Fisto schwimmt sogar mit aktiviertem Lichtschwert im Meer (Mon Calamari). Sind das jetzt sozusagen "neue" Lichtschwerter, sozusagen nen Update?? Kann ja sein das sich in den paar Jahren selbst beim Lichtschwert konstruieren was verändert hat, oder hast du ne andere Erklärung. THANX lg Darth HYDRAnous 21:16, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also da gibt es echt einige Unterschiede, aber ich habe noch keine richtige Erklärung diesbezüglich gehört oder gelesen. Wahrscheinlich gab es unterschiedliche Konstruktionen von Lichtschwertern. Aber leider kann ich dir da gar nichts genaues sagen, weil man es manchmal so und manchmal so mitbekommt. Aber der Artikel Lichtschwert ist da ganz interessant und in der dazugehörigen Diskussion gibt es auch eine lange Debatte über diese Thematik... vielleicht hilft diese Lektüre etwas :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:30, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Wow da gings ja heiß her..Danke für den Hinweis, hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können..c yaaa 88.73.137.120 22:18, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Entführung nach Dathomir Hallo, Little Ani! Ich habe gerade in Entführung nach Dathomir geblättert und in dem Buch befand Zsinj sich bei seinem Tot auf der Souverän, die New Essential Chronology und die Ultimative Chronik sagen jedoch, er wäre auf der Eisenfaust gewesen. Auch die Wookieepedia spricht von der Eisenfaust und einen Artikel zur Souverän habe ich nicht finden können. Ist dies nun ein Übersetzungsfehler oder schlicht ein Fehler in zwei offiziellen und einer inoffiziellen Quelle? --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 22:06, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich dacht Han jagd die Eisenfaust hoch wo sich Zsinj befand. Ich habs noch nicht gelesen und will mir nicht alles schon vorrausnehmen. Hat jmd das englsiceh Buch... vielelicht hat jmd ja ne falsche Übersetung gemacht. --Modgamers 22:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich würde auf die neueste Quelle setzen. Leider kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, was nun richtig ist und was falsch, da sich hier offensichtlich nicht einmal offizielle Quellen einig sind. Kannst du mir mal bitte den Sinn und Zweck einer Benutzer-Vorlage erklären...? Und sag nicht „Weil Ben das auch hat“. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:11, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nun ja, als Ben sich eine gemacht hatte, habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mir ebenfalls eine zu machen. Falls das stört, kannst du sie gerne Löschen und ich ändere die bisherige Vorlageneinbindung.--Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 17:23, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Werbefloskel Hi, Sorry aber bitte Vermute nicht hinter allen was ich tu eine böse Absicht. Das Zitat ist der Eröffnungstext unsere Wiki und war nicht als "Werbefloskel" gedacht. Und wenn du es schon entfernst, dann stelle doch bitte die alte Version wieder her. :>btw..warum warst du hier eigentlich so barsch?..vielleicht wäre ein korrektur, wie er es richtig macht sinnvoller gewesen..naja..meine bescheidene meinung. ..und natürlich darfst du bezüglich meiner signatur jetzt meckern. ->Werbung<- Periphalos 08:39, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Monster? thumb|right|Monster in Mos Eisley? Weißt du was das für ein Monster auf diesem Bild ist? Ich habe dich für diese Frage ausgewählt, weil du dieses Bild hochgeladen hast. The Collector Audienz 17:37, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST)]] :Also ich würde mal sagen, das ist ein Ronto. Gruß Kyle22 17:35, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, es ist ein Ronto! :) @Periphalos: Ist doch egal von wo das Zitat ist. Es ist eindeutig eine Werbefloskel, die hier nunmal nichts zu suchen hat. Man kann ja auch nicht aus einfach so aus einem Media-Markt-Werbeblatt zitieren und dann gut. So ist es auch mit deinem Rollenspiel... Ich hoffe du verstehst, wie ich das mit dem Beispiel meinte. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:50, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich mach auch Werbung für ein Rollenspiel in dem ich Mitglied bin, aber auf meiner Benutzerseite ^^ --Thor 21:28, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Naja, gut. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das auch noch in eine Signatur muss! -.- Oder sehe ich das alleine so... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:30, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Aber ein Ronto is doch kein Monster... 21:33, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kurzgeschichte Hallo, Little Ani! Als ich für Garm Bel Iblis recherchiert habe, war Ben so freundlich und hat mir die Geschichte Elusion Illusion aus dem Hyperspace geholt. Sie war sehr gut und behandelte eine Mission von Aayla zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Aber egal. Meine Frage ist nun, ist die Geschichte vielleicht im OSWM auf Deutsch erschienen? Die meisten Inhalte des Insiders sind ja auch im Magazin zu finden und das Magazin ist schließlich ein Thema, bei dem du sich gut auskennst :) Liebe Grüße, Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion} 12:21, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Garm Bel Iblis! Elusion Illusion wurde leider noch nicht übersetzt und es ist demzufolge auch nicht im Magazin erschienen, aber vielleicht ist es für die Zukunft noch angedacht, was ich aber sehr bezweifle. Gruß Little Ani Admin ::Hm, Schade eigentlich, denn eine deutsche Quelle sieht bei den Quellen immer besser aus als eine englische. Trotzdem danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast. --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 13:38, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Kein Problem :) --Little Ani Admin 13:43, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ICQ 2 Hallo, Little Ani! Könntest du bitte in ICQ on kommen? --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 18:09, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage bei mir steht auf der Beobachtungsliste wenn jemand etwas veränder noch so eine Art Kommentar dahinter, das kommt aber nicht im Text vor. Was ist das nun so eigentlich. Darth Nihilus 66 18:11, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du bei einer Seite auf "Bearbeiten" klickst, gibt es über den Schaltflächen "Speichern", "Vorschau" und "Änderungen" ein kleines Eingabefeld. Was du dort hineinschreibst, wird später in der Versionsgeschichte des Artikels bzw. in den letzten Änderungen angezeigt, nicht aber im Artikel selbst. Gruß Kyle22 18:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Kyle, mich hat das nähmlich immer schon verwundert, und ich hab dann im Artikl gesucht und gesucht. Darth Nihilus 66 18:17, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Das sind die Kommentare, die der jeweilige Autor in das Feld Zusammenfassung im Bearbeitungsmodus hineinschreibt. Es sind also die gleichen Kommentare, die auch in den Letzten Änderungen zu finden sind. Allerdings ist in der Beobachtungsliste immer nur der letzte Änderung des Artikels aufgeführt. Wenn du also den Artikel Darth Nihilus in der Beobachtungsliste hast und heute wurden am Artikel vier Änderungen vorgenommen, siehst du in der Beobachtungsliste nur die vierte und letzte Änderungen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:18, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS Danke Kyle für deine schnelle Antwort ::::Immer ein Vergnügen, einem Jedi zuvorzukommen... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle22 18:26, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Bis du nicht selbst einer? ^^ --Little Ani Admin 18:30, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Sicher, aber das Zitat vom alten Jango passte jetzt einfach zu gut. :) Kyle22 18:38, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte 2 Hallo, Ani. Könntest du mir bitte Move-Rechte geben? Wie verwendet man diese Rechte überhaupt? (Ich weiß eh für was die gut sind) K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 20:33, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ganz oben wirst du jetzt direkt neben Versionen die Option verschieben haben.--Tobias 20:36, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nach BK: Die sind dazu da, um Artikel zu verschieben, du kannst den Effekt mit Umbenennen vergleichen...wenn du die Rechte hast erscheint oben wo Versionen etc steht ein Kasten Verschieben...da drauf klicken neuen Namen eingeben, Grund und Fertig! Darth Tobi 20:36, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Hallo Kit Mephisto! Ich habe dir soeben move-Rechte gegeben. Nun siehst du oben bei den Reitern Diskussion, bearbeiten und Versionen auch den Reiter verschieben. Die ganze Kunst ist es nun, auf den verschieben-Reiter zu klicken, den neuen Titel des Artikel einzugeben und das ganze zu bestätigen. Das war eigentlich schon alles. Es ist also ganz einfach :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:38, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS Danke für die super schnellen Antworten :) :::Danke an alle. K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 20:40, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Tschuldige...??? Sorry, aber hast du nicht gerade eben bei deinem Beitrag in Premias Disku zum Schluss gesagt, es soll jemand die Änderungen löschen? ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:22, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi E.B, es liegt ein Missverständnis vor: Benutzer_Diskussion:Premia#Shaak_ti Habs dort erklärt. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:23, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Achso... das war wirklich auf den Vandalismus in Artikeln bezogen. Aber kein Problem E.B :) --Little Ani Admin 18:25, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Icq Ich hab dir was über Icq geschickt ist wichtig. --Vos 20:48, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Antwort darauf. Viele Grüße --Vos 09:32, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hi Little Ani, ich wollte mal wissen ob hier nicht mal langsam die Spoiler-Warnung rausgemacht werden kann? Ausserdem würde mich nur mal aus Neugier interessiern, ob ich als Vorbeugung meine Benutzerseite sperren lassen kann? Danke im Voraus für eine Antwort. Revan1188 13:49, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Zweitens muss nicht unbedingt sein, würde mich nur mal interessiern. :Ja, kann raus. Einen Monat nach erscheinen der deutschen Ausgabe ist es kein Spoiler mehr. @Little Ani: Ich hätte meine Benutzerseite gerne geschützt. Ein gewisser ehemaliger Benutzer mag mich nicht sonderlich und vorher gab es auch schon einige Attaken gegen mich. MfG - Cody 14:01, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Kannst du das auch bei mir machen?Nachdem ein gewisser ehemaliger Benutzer darauf vandaliert hat möchte ich nicht so gerne das noch mal dort vandaliert wird.Gruß Tobias 14:40, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Bin ich froh, dass ich schon längst eine Halbsperrung habe... Bild:--P.gif Übrigens: Wendet euch am besten an Ben, der ist nämlich gerade da. Gruß Kyle22 14:47, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ähm, gibt es hier noch was, das ich machen sollte? Manche Sachen erledigen sich doch von selbst :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:46, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Kannst du meine Benutzerseite noch halbsperren?Gruß Tobias 19:48, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Okay, schon erledigt. --Little Ani Admin 19:49, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke.Gruß Tobias 19:50, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Rüstung Hi Ani, Ich hab dir hier geantwortet. Desweiteren, würde ich für den Namen Kleidung plädieren, da das allgemeiner ist. Übrigends hab ich den Artikel Sturmtruppenrüstung überarbeitet und wollte dich bitten mal drüberzugucken bezüglich Rechtschreibung und Formulierungen. Einem kleinem Statement bezüglich des Artikels wäre ich natürlich auch nicht abgeneigt :). Viele Grüße Boba 20:24, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe den Artikel durchgelesen und habe einige Sachen darin korrigiert oder eben verändert (Kleinigkeiten aber nur). Der Artikel ist dir echt mal wieder gelungen. Ich finde ihn sehr schön und die Bilder passen auch gut da rein. Nun hat diese Rüstung endlich seinen verdienten Artikel erhalten... dank dir :) Kritisieren kann ich nur wieder die vielen Überschriften, die über jeden kleinen Absatz platziert werden. Aber das ist nicht weiter tragisch :) --Little Ani Admin 20:50, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ohh ich werd ja ganz verlegen :) Ja die Überschriften sind ein wenig viel, aber die haben einen bestimmten Grund: Wenn du dir die Ausführungen ansiehst, wirst du feststellen das viele vielleicht darüber einen eigenen Artikel geschrieben hätten, allerdings ist das bei einige Rüstungen zu wenig. Daher hab ich die Ausführungen, de ja an sich eh zu der Sturmtruppenrüstung gehören, in den Artikel reingepackt und die Bezeichnungen als Weiterleitung angelegt. Damit man aber nciht den ganzen Artikel durchlesen muss, wenn man nur über die Rüstung der Spürtruppen was lesen will, ist es von Vorteil, wenn man im TOC den Namen findet und dann direkt hinfindet indem man auf den Link im TOC klickt. :) Boba 20:55, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Nunja, stimmt auch wieder, auch wenn es optisch nicht gerade ansprechend aussieht... besonders nicht auf einem 19" Bildschirm, bei dem jeder Absatz nur wenige Zeilen lang ist. Aber ich kann darüber hinwegsehen, da der Rest wirklich super geworden ist. --Little Ani Admin 20:58, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Dann ist ja gut :) und danke für das Lob. Du hast Recht mit dem 19" Bildschirm, bei mir ist es genauso kurz, wobei man anmerken muss, dass die Bilder das noch ein wenig "quetschen", aber hat ja nicht jeder so nen riesen Bildschirm wie wir ^^ Boba 21:17, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich finde der Text zählt, und der ist wirklich super. Saubere Arbeit, Boba! Ich hab gerade nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten verändert, jetzt ist er "ausgehfertig". Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 21:41, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Gut dann mach ich Lesenswert rein! Darth Tobi 21:55, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Meine Stimme hat er. Kyle22 22:03, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Also auf meinem 22" Widescreen sieht es auch lustig aus *gg* was aber nichts an der großen Qualität des Artikels ändert. --Thor 12:24, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Löschung von meinem Artikel über C.-M. Uder Little Ani, geht schon Klar, dass du den Artikel löschen musstes. Aber was ist jetzt offiziel-und was nicht??? Viele Grüße, Jooruz C'Baotth 14:13, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Jooruz C'Baotth! Offiziell ist eigentlich alles, was von Lucasfilm an Star-Wars-Material herausgegeben wurde. Zu erkennen ist das am Logo von Lucasfilm selbst oder ihren Kooperationspartnern, das auf sämtlichen Büchern (LucasBooks), Videospielen (LucasArts), Internet (LucasOnline) und Filmen/Serien (Lucasfilm) prangert. Wenn du eine Quelle hast, bei der du nicht erkennen kannst, ob sie offiziell ist, kannst du sie gerne mal nennen. Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei helfen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:20, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) THX!!! Jooruz C'Baotth 14:23, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bitte mal kurz helfen Ich habe gerade mein eigenes Wiki bekommen und bräuchte mal etwas Rat. Wie kann ich am Anfang erstmal die Anmeldung von benutzern generell verhindern? Wie kann ich das Wiki gegen Anmeldungen sperren? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:59, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Du ich habe leider keine Ahnung von der Gründung eines eigenen Wikis, weil ich das noch nie gemacht habe. Vielleicht fragst du mal Premia oder liest dich mal bei der der Wikia-Internetseite durch. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:01, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja gut. Ich hab ihn schon gefragt. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:02, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Weiterleitung Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du Ruin am 15.10.06 nach Das Verderben weitergeleitet hast. Und jetzt frage ich mich, was da für ein Sinn hinter steckt. Ich denke es macht viel mehr Sinn, wenn man es nach Darth Ruin weiterleitet. Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:43, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe das gemacht, weil Das Verderben den amerikanischen Titel Ruin trägt. Das ist eigentlich schon der ganze Sinn, der dahinter steckt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:51, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, ok, aber ich denke, jemand der nach Ruin sucht, meint eher den Sith, statt einen englischen Originaltitel. --Finwe Disku 19:52, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das würde ich doch dann in Frage stellen, wer nach was sucht und was nun sinnvoller ist. Für diese mehrdeutigen Sachen gibt es ja die Begriffserklärungen. Du kannst ja gerne eine erstellen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:57, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok, du hast recht, aber jetzt hab ich noch was zu tun. Mach ich dann demnächst. Ach was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Durch das '' '' wird deine Signatur ja immer eine Zeile runter gestuft und das sieht viel ordentlicher aus. Kann man das in den Signaturstext in den Einstellungen schreiben? MfG, Finwe Disku 20:00, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, das kannst du in die Signatur über deine persönlichen Einstellungen eingeben. Aber ich weiß nicht, welchen Code du dazu verwenden musst, da ich das bei jeder Signatur selbst immer mit der Hand eingeben. Am besten probierst du es einfach mal aus :) --Little Ani Admin 20:08, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Also jetzt hab ich es ausprobiert. Leider funktioniert es nicht, wenn man in die Signatur einfach '' '' eingibt, aber ich bin zufällig auf Premias Sandkasten gestoßen und habe mir überlegt, das Sith-Symbol in die Signatur zu machen. Das funktioniert, aber als ich dann die Schriftfarbe an das Symbol anpassen wollte, wäre man nie drauf gekommen, dass das ein Link ist^^. Jetzt bleibe ich einfach bei der schönen blauen Farbe :). Und da das Symbol breit und flach ist, dient es ganz gut als Abstandhalter, da ich zu faul bin jedesmal '' '' einzugeben. Finwe Disku 17:30, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Diese Signaturen von Premia waren nur ein Versuch. Wir wollten herausfinden, wie wir unsere Unterschriften von denen anderer Benutzer deutlich unterscheidbar machen können, damit es keine Verwechslungen bei ähnlichen Namen gibt. Am Ende sind wir zu den Versionen gekommen, die wir zur Zeit benutzen. Außerdem haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass keine Bilder in Signaturen verwendet werden sollen, weil das früher oder später zu einem Durcheinander führt, wenn es erst mehrere machen. Du kannst den Zeilenumbruch aber in deinen Einstellungen bestimmen. Dazu musst du aber zwischen br und > ein Leerzeichen und einen / eingeben. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:17, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oh, ja keine Bilder in den Signaturen bitte! Der Sandkasten war nur ein Versuch und soll überhaupt nicht zur Nachahmung anregen. Bilder in Signaturen oder eine veränderte Schriftfarbe sind absolut unerwünscht... Das würde letztlich nur dazu führen, dass sich die Benutzer gegenseitig an einer protzigen Signatur messen. Das Verhalten ist auch längst bei der Wookieepedia zu beobachten. --Little Ani Admin 19:18, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ok, ich habs wieder geändert. Danke für den Tipp Obi-Wan K.! Gruß, Finwe Disku 21:15, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe gerade was entdeckt! Jade-Skywalker benutzt glaube ich auch einen Smiley in der Signatur. Ich möchte jetzt nicht petzen oder so sondern nur gleiche Regeln für alle. Gruß, Finwe Disku 21:22, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Irgendwie Fanart Hi Little Ani, hab da mal ne Frage: wollte demnächst mal ein paar meiner selbstgemachten Magic Karten zu Star Wars auf meiner Benutzerseite einbinden. Daher wollte ich mal fragen, wie das mit den Quellen aussieht, da die Karten ja selbstgemacht sind. FarmBoy 16:42, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Da gibst du dals Quelle am besten dich selbst an, ist schließlich dein geistiges Eigentum. Gruß Kyle22 16:53, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Außerdem kommt dann noch Vorlage:FanArt in die Bildseite rein. --Little Ani Admin 19:19, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Laut Richtlinien ist die Zahl der Fan-Arts pro Benutzer aber auf zehn begrenzt... Wollt ich nur mal anmerken, ich wäre eher dafür, die Richtlinen in dieser Hinsicht zu ändern und nicht die Karten wieder zu löschen. Oder ist der Speicherplatz im Moment so knapp? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:25, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh, das hab ich wohl übersehen :P, im Moment sind es bei mir 15... ich mach dann erst mal Pause mit den Kartenuploads bis das geklärt ist. Wäre aber auch für eine Änderung der Richtlinien, insofern der Speicherplatz der JP das erlaubt FarmBoy 22:34, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Nein, der Speicherplatz ist bestimmt nicht knapp, aber wir möchten die Ressourcen überwiegend dafür verwenden, für was die Jedipedia auch gegründet wurde. Und das sind nicht unbedingt selbst erstellte Bilder, die niemals in Artikeln eingebunden werden können. Diese Regel lässt eigentlich genug kreativen Freiraum für das Erstellen einer eigenen Benutzerseite. Wir wollen niemanden einschränken, aber die Jedipedia ist eine Star-Wars-Enzyklopädie und deshalb wird die Richtlinie diesbezüglich auch nicht geändert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:56, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Okay =) dann muss ich mir mal die besten Karten rauspicken ;) --Gruß FarmBoy 14:43, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Danksagung Hallo Little Ani, hier ist Dooku. Ich frage dich ob du vielleicht die Administratoren kontaktieren könntest. Mit meinem PC gibt es einige Probleme. Gruß Dooku. :Hallo...!? Du bist hier gesperrt und zwar solange bis wir Admins diese Sperre zurückziehen. Du kannst an jeden Admin eine eMail schreiben und schildern, warum du wieder entsperrt werden solltest bzw. warum du früher vandaliert hast. Bis dahin bleibt dein Benutzerkonto gesperrt. Meine eMail-Adresse ist beispielsweise littleani@jedipedia.de... aber du kannst dich an den Admin deines Vertrauens wenden. Ist eh egal, da wir ohnehin gemeinsam darüber entscheiden werden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:21, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Frage Auf jeder Star Wars DVD gibt es zusätzliches Material mit nicht veröffentlichten Szenen. Nun ist meine Frage ob das Material nun kanonisch ist oder nicht. Gruß Darth Nihilus 66 09:34, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das kommt ganz auf die Szene an, denke ich. Das herausgekürzte Material zum Podrennen in Episode I, das später z.T. wieder aufgenommen wurde, ist sicherlich als kanonisch anzusehen (warum auch nicht), wogegen die Szene aus Episode III mit dem Tod von Shaak Ti nicht kanonisch ist. Gruß Kyle22 11:41, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Genau diese Frage habe ich in ähnlicher Formulierung schon mal in einem Leserbrief in den Comic-Heften gelesen, weiß aber nicht mehr welche Ausgabe das war. Die geschnittenen Szenen sind generell und ausnahmslos nicht kanonisch. Es kann aber vorkommen, dass eine andere Quelle über diese Szene berichtet. Wenn das der Fall ist, ist die Szene wieder kanonisch. Die geschnittene Dagobah-Szene aus Die Rache der Sith ist zusammen mit dem gleichnamigen Roman kanonisch. Gäbe es den Roman beispielsweise nicht oder würde im Roman kein Bezug darauf genommen werden, wäre die Szene nicht kanonisch. Die Ausgaben des offizielle Star Wars Fact Files beschreiben auch zum Teil sehr ausführlich die geschnittenen Szenen (sogar einige aus der alten Trilogie), wodurch diese automatisch wieder in den Kanon einzugliedern sind. Ja, ich weiß... ist ein wenig kompliziert! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:59, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) "Aura" Hallo, Little Ani! Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich Shada D'ukal. Auf Seite 114 von Sturm über Tatooine in der Geschichte Hammerstab bemerkt Shada bei Obi-Wan Kenobi eine Aura. Kein Wunder, daß sie diese seltsame Aura bei ihm gespürt hatte.. Soll ich sie nun in die Kategorie:Machtsensitive einfügen, oder nicht? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 18:56, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht, dass damit die Macht gemeint ist. Ich würde den Artikel mal nicht in die Kategorie stecken. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:00, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:01, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Greedo hoch 2 Ich würde geren einen Artikel über den Vater von diesem Greedo. Wie du bestimmt weißt heißt der auch Greedo, und so kann ich keinen neuen erstellen. Darth Nihilus 66 09:23, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST)